everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Target Locked
Summary: 'A mission for the Rebel Hunters ''The camera view opens up in Shade's basement lab in New York. He is making some adjustments to some chemical mini bombs when his portal bracelet begins blaring. He picks it up and a holographic image of Foxx Otur appears. '''Foxx Otur: Shade come on! You're late! Shade Falcon-de Kan: 'I'll go in a sec. '''Foxx Otur: '''Well you'd better! We're getting promised a load of money for this mission! ''Shade hangs up and packs up some stuff, including his newly improved chemical mini bombs. He opens a portal, walks through it and arrives in a desert where all of his friends are waiting. 'Nia Troy: '''About time you got here, we're still waiting on Amber. '''Setstuna Mikoto: '''Don't worry she'll be here in 3...2....1 ''A portal opens and Amber steps out with a large bag and wearing a sunhat and sunglasses. '''Yoruko Senju: '''Did anybody tell her that we're not on vacation. '''Amber von Olympus: '''Oh, sorry it's just my first mission! I got so excited that I kept on adding more and more. '''Ife Aeras: At least you look Cool for the Summer! *starts singing Cool For The Summer Toni '''Aeras:' Ugh. '''Adam Beetle: '''Well at least you're here. ''The group set up camp and Adam takes out his holo-map. It produces a map of the area that they're in and shows the enemy base. Nia Troy: '''So. ''*cracks her knuckles* ''Who's the lucky victim? '''Foxx Otur: '''Victims, actually. A hoard of bandits that have been wanted for theft and massacres. We were hired by the Allied Chieftains to bring them their leader, dead or alive. '''Amber von Olympus: '''but don't they have an army? '''Nia Troy: '''Of course they do. But not even their best soldiers and weapons can beat these guys. '''Adam Beetle: ''*using his holo-map to display the info he gathered* So they resorted to us bounty hunters. 3 bounty groups are still missing and only 16 bodies have been found. They all have the insignia of their leader, carved onto their chests, the symbols present on the insignias are mirrored Albriac numbers from this I was able to decipher the coordinates and located their base here in the desert. I did some more digging and found out about some of their raids, they normally attack at midnight and leave no traces of who their members are. '''Yang Hou: '''Do you know the nearest town that hasn't been raided yet? '''Adam Beetle: '''Yeah, it's a small trading town. It's just behind us. We'll strike at them at midnight and get ourselves paid. '''Toni '''Aeras':' Slick. ''The camera cuts to midnight as the Hunters are staking out the town. While eating some of the plants that Valeria found. Hinoka Kodomo: '''Man, this is taking forever. '''Valeria Cyprian-Hopebringer: '''Guys, are you sure they're even gonna raid this place? I don't see any- '''Nia Troy: ''*puts a finger on Valeria's lips* Shhhh...*whispers* Foxx do you hear anything. '''Foxx Otur: '*his fox ears start twitching* ''Yep they'll be here alright.' ' ''Soon a stampede of masked bandits on black horses charge into the village. Everyone, except for Amber, gets their weapons out. Foxx Otur: 'The innocents are also our priority, but make sure we get something out of them. ''Everyone nods at each other and they head into the town which is being raided. They split up into their pairs and take on the bandits. In the midst of the chaos Amber helps the inhabitants get out but as she is trying to help a man stuck under a pile of burning wood one of the bandits appears behind her. He raises his sword only to be struck by one of Nia's whips, giving Amber the opportunity to pull the man out. She turns around and sees that he ripped a baby from its mother. '' '''Nia Troy: '''AMBER WAIT! ''Amber leaps on to the horse and grabs the bandit by the neck and attempts to wrestle him of the horse causing him to flail out and drop the baby, Trifa quickly dives in and catches the baby, hands it to its mother and quickly motions her to run.. She covers his mask's eye holes and rips of a small piece of the turban-mask and to her shock, it wasn't a human underneath but a strange wooden puppet with glowing red eyes. The horse bucked and this causes Amber to fly off of it, luckily Adam leaps up and catches her. The strange golem-like creature then joins the other bandits and ride off into the night. '''Ife '''Aeras:' Woah! You okay? '''Talia Reflection: '''Amber are you alright? '''Nia Troy: '''I saw you rip off the mask, what did he look like? '''Amber von Olympus: ''*panting* ''It wasn't a human, but some sort of strange wooden puppet. '''Setsuna Mikoto: '''Can I see the mask you ripped off? ''Amber hands the mask to Setsuna, her green eyes flash yellow as she runs her hand across it and stops in the middle of the fabric. She activates a glyph and the mask glows revealing a strange symbol on the fabric and as soon as it does, the golem becomes immobile and falls from its horse, limp. The horse itself slowly turns to wood and sawdust. 'Jewel Cyprian-Hopebringer: '''What did you do? '''Setsuna Mikoto: '''Who ever their leader is he seems to have used the animation seal, the mask has two layers and I found the seal under the second layer. Guys, I believe we are dealing with someone who isn't a human at all. '''Hinoka Kodomo: '''Not human? Well then it's time for some beat downs! ''The camers cuts to the next day the group is traveling to the bandit's base using the holo-map. When suddenly an arrow with a piece of picture flies through the air and lands in front of them, Nia picks up the piece of paper and it has the words '"Look out from above" 'written on it in blood. The team looks up and to their shock a hailstorm of arrows fly in towards them. Setsuna and Yoruko quickly activate their glyphs as barriers from the arrows. As soon as the arrows stopped they deactivate them. And at that moment more golems start stampeding towards them. '''Akihiro Namikaze-Raakshas: '''Not again! '''Vidyut Namikaze Raakshas: '''You know what. Talia, just hit'em with the hammer. '''Talia Reflection: ''*gets her crazy face on* Got it. ''Talia charges in with her giant sledge hammer and begins bashing her way through the wooden army within a matter of minutes. She then switches Face-Hitter to minigun mode and fires down the remaining golems. Kagami Nile: 'You know could've asked me to do it right? '''Hachi Nile: '''Yeah, but Talia does it quicker. ''But then more golems show up. '''Nia Troy: ''*readies her whips* Looks like we can't take the easy way out after all. ''The whole team begins to fight it out with the golems. But the more they fight the more appear. Vidyut Namikaze-Raakshas: 'Darn! These guys just keep on coming! Amber! Charge me! '''Amber von Olympus: '''O..okay..*she sends a bolt of electricity at Vidyut who absorbs it*'' As the fights are happening the leader of the bandits watches from a far. Vidyut grins and shoots the combined lightning from his fingers, toasty-frying the entire army. Leader grunts and takes his leave and summons an illusion golem in his place. Amber readies herself to redo what she attempted to do before. Setsuna uses her x-ray vision and finds that its an illusion. 'Setsuna Mikoto: '''AMBER STOP! HE'S A DECOY! ''But Amber wasn't listening she jumped straight for the illusion of the leader, which dissolves and she punges into a crevasse. Nia jumps in after Amber who is screaming as she falls. '''Everyone: '''AMBER! NIA! '''Nia Troy: '''AMBER! TAKE MY HAND! DON'T LET GO! ''Amber quickly grabs her friend's hand in midair as Nia uses her whip to grab a large tree root which she uses to swing herself and Amber back up to the surface. '' '''Nia Troy: '''Are you alright? '''Amber von Olympus: '''I'm fine. I'm sorry he got away. I should've- '''Setsuna Mikoto: '''Amber it's fine. '''Yang Hou: '''Don't beat yourself up over it. '''Hinoka kodomo: '''It's your first time it's alright. '''Toni '''Aeras:' Everyone makes mistakes. So what do we do next? '''Adam Beetle: '''There's an oasis a couple kilometers from here, we should rest there for the night and attack again tomorrow, this time we're going straight for the base. Plus it's not too far from where we're staying. ''The camera cuts to the team at the oasis. Shade walks over to the fireplace with the results of the blood analysis and a desert flower for Jewel. Shade Falcon-de Kan: ''*sneakily puts the flower behind Jewel and goes over his results* We got ourselves a bit of a pickle here. The DNA I was able to extract from the blood-writing doesn't belong to one person. It matches up with the profiles of 8 other bounty hunters before us. '''Ife '''Aeras':' You can extract DNA?! '''Hachi Nile: '''Those guys are top game and he was able to out them that easily?! '''Jewel Cyprian-Hopebringer: '''This is bad guys, if we don't get this dude soon who knows how much more destruction he'll do. '''Amber von Olympus: '''Guys I'm so sorry. I- '''Nia Troy: '''Hey, don't worry about it. '''Vidyut Namikaze-Raakshas: '''Yeah, you really helped us back there. '''Amber von Olympus: '''But he still got away...*sighs* I'm gonna go and sleep. ''Amber gets up and walks to her tent. Later that night when everyone else is asleep, Amber gets up and takes some of Shade's chemical mini-bombs, a radio and holomap. she activates it and finds the location of the enemy's base. She looks at her friends and runs off into the night, she soon reaches an inconspicuous looking rock but she notices that there is an air vent on it. Using one of her own pieces of jewelry, she unscrews the grate and crawls into the vent. As she crawls in the vent she sees a dark red aura emitting from one of the grates, she peers through it and sees the leader chanting some sort of strange spell over a black piece of cloth. Amber takes out her mirrorphone, filming the whole process, the Leader places the sealed mask over a wooden puppet and horse causing a flash of red light and the horse and puppet to become animated. Taurus: 'Now my horde! Rise! ''*he turns around and faces the statue of Ereshkigal* ''This land will fall under your orders, Ereshkigal. I will succeed in bringing you, my dear bride, the honor you so deserved! I wish I could turn back time and have you once again. ''After seeing this, Amber quickly crawls back in the other direction but the grate underneath her gave way and she falls into a small dungeon luckily her fall was broken by a pile of clothes which also muffled the sound of her fall, she gets up and looks around, there are decomposing bodies hanging by their wrists, Amber chokes back a vomit-scream as she examines them. She takes out the holomap and confirms that these were the bounty hunters that were still missing. She quickly gets the radio out and sends a signal to her friends using the emergency technique Eigou taught her and using her lightning as the signal and power for it to operate. '''Amber von Olympus: ''*whisper screaming* Guys! I'm in the enemy base and I'm trapped! Please can any of you hear me?! '''Eigou Nile: '''What the- AMBER?! How did you...Nevermind, we know where the base it just hang tight. ''Amber begins to panic as she sits and waits in the disgusting room. Meanwhile her friends are hurrying over to the base. As soon as they enter the golems begin attacking them. Foxx Otur: ''*takes out his scimitars* Alright team, let's do this. ''Foxx swings his swords at the different golems followed by Adolpha's rapid clawing and Lupe's shot-gun gauntlets. Hinoka helps subdue the golem horses. Talia leaps in the air with her hammer and hits the ground, creating a shock wave that knocked the puppets down on their feet. Nia and Vidyut use their respective weapons to tie up and crush the different golems along with Eigou and Akihiro who are slicing away at the other golems. Yoruko and Setsuna utilize their powers through their weapons and blasted them through walls, Trifa runs in and leaps around alongside Kagami with their fans and rapier, reducing the wooden puppets into splinters. Adam and Yang alternate their weapons' modes and fires down the in coming golems, Shade uses his hoverboard to cut through the army and drags them along the walls, turning them into dust. Valeria and Jewel quickly switch their weapons to gun mode and bow and arrow mode and shoots down the remaining guards. Nia Troy: 'Setsuna can you find Amber? '''Setsuna Mikoto: '''On it! ''*her eyes start glowing as she scans the walls* ''Found her! Shade we can try out those chemical bombs now. '''Shade Falcon-de Kan: '''I don't think that's a good idea, I tested them out already and they're too unstable so we might end up killing ourselves and Amber. '''Trifa Liang-Mania: '''I got this. ''*she readies her rapier and to her friends' surprise uses it to stab the wall so thoroughly that it created a hole large enough for them and for the wall piece to disintegrate into dust. ''You're welcome. '''Amber von Olympus: '''Guys!*Nia runs in and slaps her across the face leaving Amber in shock* ''Nia? '''Nia Troy: '' You had us all worried Amber, what were you thinking? We need to stick together as a team. ''*she sighs and hugs her* ''But I'm happy you're alright. '''Amber von Olympus: '''You're not mad at me? '''Nia Troy: '''No, but I will tell you this. Don't sneak off from us like that ever again. '''Trifa Liang-Mania: '''And it looks like we found the missing bounty hunters, so that's gonna bring the body count up to 24. Amber, did you see anything? ''Amber nods and takes out her phone revealing the footage of Taurus animating the golems and making a crazy proposal to the statue of Ereshkigal. Adolpha Bound-Amitola: '''Wow, this dude really has a thing for aunt Mirî's mom. Why would someone go so far for a goddess who's locked up in the Dark Void? '''Toni '''Aeras:' It's because you guys don't live in Nigeria. '''Hinoka Kodomo: '''He's really creepy. '''Eigou Nile: '''Wait, Amber give me your phone. ''Eigou scans Taurus's face using the holomap and inserts the code for facial recognition data. When the results appears, his jaw drops. Kagami Nile: 'Nii-chan is something wrong? '''Eigou Nile: '''No way, no fricking way. '''Yang Hou: '''No way what? '''Eigou Nile: '''Guys, you know who we have here? He calls himself Taurus of Irkalla, claims to have married and had a child with Ereshkigal and that he's over a thousand years old. He's been wanted on charges of theft and serial killing. Most notable for stealing the Holy Tome of Enki. '''Adam Beetle: '''Well to be honest he does look a little bit like aunt Mirî...You don't suppose, he's the dad that abandoned her, right? ''*takes out his portal bracelet and taps it 3 times* ''Call aunt Mirî Irkalla. ''*a holographic image of Mirî appears* 'Mirî Irkalla: '''Hey Adam. '''Adam Beetle: '''Hi, we're on a mission and there's this dude here who calls himself Taurus or what ever and he claims to have married and had a kid with your mom. Do you wanna check him out with us? ''Mirî suddenly hangs up and a portal appears and she steps out with her glyphs activated. '''Mirî Irkalla: *in a serious tone* ''Where's this bastard? ''Everyone points in the direction of the ceremony room. Mirî heads off and kicks down the door. Talia Reflection: '''I've never seen her this angry before and she's my godmother! '''Mirî Irkalla: ''*coldly and activates her glyphs* You... '''Taurus: '*turns around to face her* ''It's been over 1600 years since I last saw you. My you've grown. '''Mirî Irkalla: '''Shut up! ''*she activates her energy chains and ties him up* ''You left me at her mercy? Are you a madman? ''*to her Rebel Hunters* ''Kids, look away, it's going to get nasty. '''Taurus: '''I made that mistake years ago! I realized what it's like to have a goddess in my arms. ''*he begins laughing maniacally* '' '''Mirî Irkalla: '''You disgust me. ''*tears of anger begin running down her face* ''Leaving an infant at the mercy of the goddess of death, one who never cared for nor loved her. You're such a fool to think that she'd ever favor you. Doesn't care about anyone or anything but Nergal and herself. Then you should count yourself lucky, since I'll reunite you both. ''*she prepares to crush him with the chains* Foxx Otur: 'No, don't. We were hired to capture him. Even if they said dead or alive, they'd rather he stand trial for all of his crimes. '''Mirî Irkalla: '''Alright. He's yours. I hope he ends up on death row. Thanks for letting me finally have some closure kids. I owe you guys pizza after this. ''*she opens a portal and exits* '''Foxx Otur: ''*holds his scimitar to Taurus's neck* End of the line Taurus. Stand down and come with us peacefully or we'll be forced to incapacitate you. '''Taurus: '''You think this is over? HAH! You will feel my- ''Vidyut takes his rope dart and swings it around Taurus's neck and drags him out. Vidyut Namikaze-Raakshas; '''Spare us the chit chat tuts. ''The camera cuts to Taurus being handed over to the Allied Chieftains. '' '''Foxx Otur: '''Amber without that footage and the photos you took, they wouldn't have had the evidence they needed on the stuff he did. You know what, you've been with us for a little while now and you don't have a specific role yet. So, how do ya feel about being the infiltrator? '''Amber von Olympus: '''Really? '''Foxx Otur: '''Yeah! You'll be working with Adam and Shade. Alright Hunters all in! '''Everyone: ''*puts their hands together* 1...2...3 HUNTERS FOR LIFE! ''And the screen fades black. Category:Fan Webisodes